Conventionally, an enterprise may use a computer-executable application to disseminate information to users in the enterprise. In an example, web-based applications currently exist to assist enterprises with electronic document management and storage. Using such an application, a user in the enterprise can create a network-accessible web page that is accessible only to certain users in the enterprise (e.g., the page is not accessible to the general public). The web page may include information that is relevant to job functions of at least some users in the enterprise, such that it is desirable that these users periodically access the web page. In another example, computer-executable analytics applications exist, wherein these applications are configured to generate network-accessible pages that include visualizations of data that is relevant to one or more sectors (organizations) of the enterprise.
As the pages referenced above include information that may be relevant to the job function of at least some users in the enterprise, monitoring accesses to these pages by users in the enterprise may be beneficial. Using conventional instrumenting technologies, however, a relatively limited amount of data pertaining to enterprise page accesses can be acquired. More specifically, conventional instrumenting technologies are limited to tracking a number of views of an enterprise page over time. While this data may be useful in connection with understanding how many users in the enterprise view the enterprise page, there is a lack of actionable information therein thus, an enterprise user tasked with maintaining the enterprise page lacks insight as to whether the enterprise page is reaching its intended audience.